


Lonely Friday Night, A

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A lonely guy. A lonely girl. A lonely Friday night. A movie. Beer. Pizza. Roses. What could it all add up to?





	Lonely Friday Night, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

A Lonely Friday Night

## A Lonely Friday Night

### by Gothic Spook

> A Lonely Friday Night  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: NC-17 I think, but yes there is a sex scene! Category: Romance DRR  
>  Summary: A lonely guy. A lonely girl. A lonely Friday night. A movie. Beer. Pizza. Roses. What could it all add up to? Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it. Spoilers: None  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first! Feedback: Love it! Always welcomed!  
>  Authors Notes: This is my first fic that is rated NC-17! So I apologise if its awful! If it is please let me know! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Monica sighed as she flicked through channel after channel. Nothing was on. She had rented out a couple of films, but it was no fun to watch them on her own. She looked at the phone for the hundredth time that evening. Friday night. She was alone. With some movies. Cold beer in the fridge. Popcorn and pizza waiting to be eaten. She knew John didn't have anything else to do that night. She knew he would be at home. Cleaning his gun. Watching NASCA. Or doing both at the same time. She wanted him there with her. To have his company. But she was afraid of what he would think if she bought up the discussion of them two being in a relationship. She flicked the Tv to the next channel. Rugrats. She through the remote across the room and reached for the phone. It rang three times before he answered. 
> 
> "Hello?" John answered. 
> 
> "Hey, its Monica." 
> 
> "Are you okay?" He asked panicky. 
> 
> "I'm fine, why is it every time I call you you always ask if I'm okay?" 
> 
> "Comes with the job and The X Files." Both John and Monica laughed. "So what can I do for you?" 
> 
> "Well, I have with me, beer, pizza and some movies that need to be used up and I was wandering if you would be interested in joining me?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "What kind of pizza?" 
> 
> "Stuff crust, with everything on top." 
> 
> "You know the way to my heart Mon." John told her. 
> 
> "So is that as yes?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "Sure. Want me to bring anything?" 
> 
> "Just your gorgeous self." Her eyes widen when she realised what she had just said. "I'll see you later." She gave him no chance to reply and hung up the phone. She quickly buried her head on her hands. "Stupid, stupid!" She told herself. Monica stood up and went to go and get the pizza and beer ready for when John arrived. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was friday night and where was John? At home. Alone. As usual. And what was he doing? Cleaning his gun while watching racing. He had seen the race before and the gun had already been cleaned before he went to work in the morning. So why was he doing them all again? Because he had to do something to keep him busy. To cover up the silence of the house. He was lonely. He had been feeling it lately. Ever since Monica came to work with him. She was so full of life and it made him realise that he didn't have a life without her. He picked up the phone and was about to phone her to invite her to the movies or for a beer round his place when the phone rang in his hand. He pressed the talk button and placed the phone against his ear. 
> 
> "Hello?" He said into the phone. 
> 
> "Hey, its Monica." He heard Monica's sweet voice say. 
> 
> "Are you okay?" He immediately regretted it, but it was instinct to ask. 
> 
> "I'm fine, why is it every time I call you you always ask if I'm okay?" 
> 
> "Comes with the job and The X Files." Both John and Monica laughed. "So what can I do for you?" 
> 
> "Well, I have with me, beer, pizza and some movies that need to be used up and I was wandering if you would be interested in joining me?" Maybe she had been think along the same lines as him. Or maybe she just wanted someone to help her eat the pizza. Knowing his lunch it was the second option. 
> 
> "What kind of pizza?" He asked as he put his gun back together. 
> 
> "Stuff crust, with everything on top." 
> 
> "You know the way to my heart Mon." John told her, he instantly bit his tongue, to stop him from further embarrassment. 
> 
> "So is that as yes?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "Sure. Want me to bring anything?" John asked as he started getting his coat on. 
> 
> "Just your gorgeous self." His eyes widened as he heard her say this. But before he could even think of a reply she started talking. "I'll see you later." And then she hung up. He placed the phone on the counter and thought for a moment. She called him gorgeous. Maybe it meant something. Maybe it didn't. It could have been a slip of the tongue. It probably was. John went into his kitchen and took out a bottle of red wine. Just in case. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hey there." Monica greeted as she opened the door. John just stood there, in the doorway, with his mouth open. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a denim skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a top that left nothing to the imagination. "Hello? John? Anyone in there?" 
> 
> "Yeah sorry. I brought a bottle of wine for later." John held it up to show her. "And I also got you these." From behind his back he produced a bunch of red and white roses. He handed them to Monica. 
> 
> "Oh John, they're are beautiful. I don't know what to say, that's so sweet of you." Monica pulled him in the doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping the flowers in her hand. John was still for a second but quickly acted and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Monica pulled back, but placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll just go put them in some water." She walked to the kitchen and filled a vase with water and placed the roses in them. John smiled at how happy she looked when he produced the roses from behind his back. John followed her into the kitchen and placed the wine in the fridge to chill. He watched her as she arranged the roses. 
> 
> "So what movies have you got for us to watch tonight?" John asked. 
> 
> "I was in a horror film kind of mood. So I have `Texas Chain Saw Massacre', `Rose Red' , `Final Destination 2' and `House On Haunted Hill'." She finished arranging the roses and turned her attention to John. "Which would you like to watch first?" 
> 
> "Texas Chain Saw Massacre, I wanted to see that at the movies but never went." He took the six pack of beer out of the fridge as Monica took the pizza out of the oven. 
> 
> "Why didn't you go see it then?" Monica asked as she placed the pizza on the coffee table, she then went to put the DVD in the DVD player. 
> 
> "Didn't really want to go on my own." He said as he sat down on the sofa. 
> 
> "Well you could of asked me, I would have gone with you." Monica told his as she sat down, closer to him that what she usually would. John noticed this, but didn't complain. 
> 
> "Really? You would come to the movies with me." 
> 
> "Anytime you asked me to I would." Monica looked at John and met his gaze. He was stuck for words as to what to say next. "The, uh, the movies about to start." Monica said as she turned out all the lights. John gave her a curious look. "Horror films where made to be watched in the dark." Monica defended as she took a sip of her beer. John smiled, took a sip of his own beer and settled in next to Monica to watch the movie. 
> 
> John wasn't really thinking about the movie playing in front of him. He was thinking about the women next to him. She had cuddled up closer to him and kept burying her head in his shoulder when she got scared. So he had placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She didn't resist. She just rested her head on his shoulder and leant into him. When a scary part came Monica once again buried her head into his shoulder. John looked down at her and smiled. Feeling his gaze on her Monica lifted her head from his shoulder and met his eyes. She was so close. The timing was perfect. Before John could think of a reason not to kiss her John had already leant in and placed his lips on hers. She didn't pull back. She opened her mouth up for him. Neither broke of the kiss for a long time, but eventually they need to catch their breathe. 
> 
> John looked at Monica and saw desire and lust in her eyes. He knew she could see the same in his. He lent in again and kissed her with more force, more passion, more emotion. She accepted everything he gave. She leant back so she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. Monica ran her hands through his hair and down his back to his butt. Johns hands went to her breasts and he massaged them through her top, hearing her moan in pleasure gave him confidence to continue on. He undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled the piece of clothing away from her body. Leaving her in her skirt and bra. Her hand went to his t-shirt, he helped her lift it over his head. Monica couldn't help but smile as she felt over his well toned chest. He must spend hours in the gym. Her mouth met his again as his hand slid up her led, raising her skirt higher and higher up her leg, until he came her her waist where he started undoing the button, followed by the zip. He pulled the skirt down her legs, off her toes and onto the floor. It was Monica's turn, she went for his belt and pulled it from his jeans. She undid the button, followed by the zip and with his help, it was thrown to the floor with their other clothes. As they continued to kiss one of Johns hands massaged her breast as the other went to her back and undid the clasp. He pulled the straps down her arms and through it to the side. Not taking any notice where it landed. 
> 
> He left her lips and his travelled down her neck. She lent her head back, giving him permission to continue. He kissed all the way down to her breasts where he gave each one a lot of attention each. Suckling and biting send waves of pleasure through Monica and John as well at hearing her moans and cries of pleasure. 
> 
> "John." She moaned. "Please." She begged. Her hands went to his brief, her hands on the rim bought them down his legs. He kicked them off of his feet. Monica's hands instantly went to his butt, feeling over the well toned cheeks. Johns hands slipped up her leg and both hands linked either side of her thong and bought them down slowly over her legs. Once they were both bare he looked into her eyes. Making sure this is what she wanted. That she wouldn't have any regrets afterwards. Monica nodded her head, giving him permission to continue. She spread her legs for him and instantly pushed into her. All the while he kissed madly at her neck as she puffed breathes of pleasure. Once fully inside her he started to move slowly at first. But once they started kissing again he couldn't take going slow anymore. He had to speed up. Monica wrapped her legs around him. Wanting him to be deeper. 
> 
> She could feel the release building up inside of her and it made her smile. This is what she had wanted. To be in his arms in this intimate way. Never before has she felt like she does for the man above her. She loved him. And she hoped that this event meant that he loved her as well. She gasped when the surge went through her. 
> 
> "Oh John." She breathed as the feeling of release calmed. John knew he was free to release now and so he did. Letting his love fill her. He buried his head in her neck and caught his breath. Monica wrapped her arms around his and pulled him close. He did the same. For minutes they just rested there, receiving. John eventually lifted his head from where it had fallen on her shoulder. 
> 
> "Why?" Monica asked. John knew she wanted to know why the sudden change. 
> 
> "Because I don't want to be alone anymore. And because I love you." 
> 
> "I love you too." Monica finally admitted to him as tears escaped her eyes. For so long she had thought of him as more than a friend. For so long she had wanted to hear him say those words. They had both admitted their feelings towards each other. Now they could explore this new relationship and with it, what will hopefully be, many happy memories. 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
